Tu recuerdo
by xlspx
Summary: Hermione aparece misteriosamente en la casa del ya muy grande, Harry Potter. Pero hace 5 años que no se ven. Cada uno casado y con dos hijos. Pero con un romance lleno de recuerdos y momentos hermosos de una relación que no pude ser. HYH
1. Chapter 1

Tu recuerdo

L.B.S

**Título:** Tu recuerdo

**Género:** Romance- Drama.

**Protagonistas: **Hermione Granger y Harry Potter.

**Edades:** ATP

Resumen: **Hermione aparece misteriosamente en la casa del ya muy grande, Harry Potter. Pero hace 5 años que no se ven. Cada uno casado y con dos hijos. Pero con un romance lleno de recuerdos y momentos hermosos de una relación que no pude ser, pero que dejó sus frutos.**

_Dedicado a todas las personas que forman parte de un lindo recuerdo en mí._

_Pero sobre todo a Marta Pacheco, que no dejo de quererla._

**Esta historia está basada en la película "Cartas de amor"**

**1**

**Recordando tus besos**

Harry se sentó en sillón que ocupaba desde hacia casi 10 años. Suspiró y recordó, como buen adulto, todas las cosas que tenía planeadas para ese largo domingo. Era sábado a la madrugada. El trabajo de Auror lo había agotado. El cansancio era atroz. Empezó a sentir sueño. Cerró los ojos.

-Harry. Despierta.

Abrió los ojos asustado al escuchar esa voz tan segura de si misma. Hermione lo miraba de brazos cruzados. Harry se quedó boca abierta. Hermione Weasley, la esposa de su mejor amigo, y el amor de su vida, lo miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí¿Por qué no estás con Ron?—le preguntó Harry sorprendido. Hermione vestía un hermoso vestido negro que la hacia más hermosa que nunca. Ella tenía 30 años, como él.

-He venido a verte. No preguntes por que. Sólo quiero que conmemoremos nuestros recuerdos—le dijo ella sentándose a su lado. Harry la miraba aludido. Hermione le había dicho que jamás quería volver a verlo.

-Pero... tú me dijiste que no podía volver a verte...—dijo Harry recordando sus propios recuerdos. Hermione lo cayó posando su dedo en los labios del chico.

-No hables. Necesito recordar nuestros recuerdos, Harry. Has un esfuerzo. ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que nos besamos?—le preguntó fingiendo hacer memoria. Pero sabía perfectamente que noche se habían besado. En esa desastrosa fiesta de Halloween.

-En la fiesta secreta de Halloween. Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer.

-Entonces recordémoslo—le susurró Hermione tomándolo de las manos. Harry tembló el sentirla. Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no la sentía. Su piel se volvió de gallina, y Hermione lo notó—. Cierra los ojos.

-¿Cómo hago para recordar algo?

-Sólo cierra tus ojos y por arte de magia aparecerán los recuerdos frente a nosotros. Como un sueño.

Flash back 

Ron y Harry entraron a la Sala de Ravenclaw escoltados por Padma Patil, que no dejaba de mirar a Ron. Él tampoco le sacaba los ojos de encima. Harry miraba distraído hacia todos lados buscando a alguien que le interesara. Pero Harry no quería a ninguna chica. Su experiencia con Cho lo había dejado algo lastimado. Buscó con la mirada a Hermione, ella había ido más temprano con Ginny.

La encontró cerca de una pequeña barra que habían creado los de Ravenclaw. Hermione lo miró y se quedó observándolo. A Harry le sorprendió eso. Hermione siempre esquivaba su mirada de una manera muy obvia.

-Veo que ya están tomando, niñas—bromeó Harry acercándose a ellas. Ginny lo miró y se rió. Después la siguió Hermione. Estaba tan alcohólica como Ginny. Harry la tomó del brazo y la miró intensamente.

-¿Qué tienes, Harry?

-¿Estás bien¿Por qué tomaste?—le preguntó muy seriamente. Preocupado. Miró a Ginny furioso. Ella seguramente había sido la que ocasionó el estado de Hermione.

-Estoy perfecta, Harry. No tienes por que preocuparte. Soy una persona decente. Ven siéntate.

Harry se sentó convenciéndose de que se sentaba ahí para cuidar a su mejor amiga. Ginny empezó a pasarle tragos. Hermione miraba hacia el suelo con la mirada perdida. Harry estaba algo mareado. Tomó el brazo de Hermione y la sacó de la Sala. Desde lejos, Ron notó eso y se sorprendió.

-Harry... ¿Dónde me llevas?

Llegaron al baño de la llorona. Hermione fue hacia el lavado y se lavó la cara. Harry apoyó su espalda en la pared del baño. Se cruzó los brazos intentando parecer maduro, pero él tampoco podía mantenerse en pie. Hermione fue hacia él pero cayó al suelo.

-¡Hermione!—exclamó sorprendido corriendo hacia ella. La ayudó a levantarse.

-Todo me da vueltas, Harry. Me siento tan mal—le dijo ella—. Soy una completa idiota. Como me odio. Siempre finjo ser tan inteligente... y con esto he destruido eso. Y justo delante de tus ojos. Justo delante de la persona que debo fingir.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Hermione¿Por qué finges ser inteligente¡Lo eres!

-No lo soy.

-¿Qué dices, Hermione? Estas ebria, Hermione. Vamos a tu cuarto. Te sentirás mejor. Vamos, Hermione—le rogaba él intentando levantarla. Hermione había empezado a llorar.

-No me quieres... lo sé... pero por favor... finge quererme. ¡Finge¡Como yo finjo todos los días para que me mires!—exclamó Hermione. Lo tomó del cuello con fuerza y lo besó. Harry se fue hacia atrás sin responder el beso de la chica. Hermione se fue hacia atrás llorando peor que antes—.** ¡VES QUE NO ME QUIERES¡TE ODIO, POTTER, TE ODIO!**

Fin Flash Back

-Que desastroso fue eso—bromeó Harry. Hermione miraba el suelo con tristeza. Harry la miró interesado—. ¿En serio fingías?

-En verdad no fingía. Daba todo de mí para ser inteligente, culta y sabia. Para que tu me miraras como yo quería que me miraras. No quería que me mires por mi poca belleza, sino porque era una persona superior—susurró Hermione sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué otro momento quieres recordar?

-El momento en el que nos volvimos a ver el día siguiente.

-Fue gracioso. Hasta Ron...—se interrumpió. Estaba muy enfadado con él.

-Aún no entiendo como dos mejores amigos nunca volvieron a juntarse. Todo por mi culpa. Si no me hubiese ido con Ron ahora serían amigos.

-No es tu culpa, Hermione. Es su culpa. Él sabía que yo estaba enamorado de ti. De que te amaba completamente... pero poco le importó cuando tu fuiste a él. Eso me destruyó y me peleé.

-Ese es otro recuerdo, Harry... ahora quiero recordar los momentos en Hogwarts.

FLASH BACK 

-¿Y te besó¿Estás seguro, Ron?

-¡Claro que estoy seguro, Harry!—exclamó Ron furioso. Harry se sentía muy mal para asimilar oraciones. Sentía un doloroso dolor en la cabeza. Y descubrió que a eso se le llamaba _resaca_. Hermione entró al Gran Comedor sintiendo el mismo dolor en su cabeza. Se sentó en frente de sus amigos.

-Buenos días. ¿De que hablaban que se callaron cuando llegué yo?—preguntó sin mirar a Harry a los ojos. Él estaba intentando comer su desayuno.

-De... de la fabulosa fiesta de ayer. ¡Besé a Padma!

-Siempre lo mismo... ¿Por qué no te buscas a alguien mejor, Ron?—le preguntó Hermione fastidiada. Miró a Harry furiosa intentando que él le prestara atención.

-Por que no tengo a nadie mejor, Hermione.

-¿Cómo que no? Hay chicas que gustan de ti. Sólo tienes que abrir bien tus ojos. Eres tan ciego a veces—se burló Hermione comiendo tranquilamente.

-No hablemos de novios por que tu no vas bien en el tema. ¿O me dirás que en la fiesta besaste alocadamente a un chico?—le preguntó Ron. Hermione rió. Harry escupió todo el jugo de calabaza. Ron le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. ¡Vamos¡Deja esa sonrisita para otro día¡Habla!

-Digamos que si... pero no puedo decirte quien es—le anticipó la respuesta. Ron se quedó con la boca abierta. Harry fulminó con la mirada a Hermione.

-¿Quién¡Vamos, Hermione¿No somos amigos¡Vamos, dímelo¡Vamos, Hermione¡Por favor!—empezó Ron sacando un lado que nadie mas que Harry conocía. Hermione se quedó mirándolo sorprendida.

-No lo diré, Ron, no insitas. Tenemos clases. Me voy. Adiós, chicos.

Hermione tomó su mochila y se marchó. Harry se quedó mirándola algo furioso. No quería que Ron se enterará de que había besado a Hermione. Ron se burlaría de él y empezaría a decir tonterías. Se quedó en silencio mientras que Ron se preguntaba quien sería ese chico.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Hubiese sido mejor contárselo—susurró Harry sentándose en el sillón. Hermione se acostó en lo que quedaba libre del sillón y acomodó su cabeza en las piernas de Harry.

-No lo sé. Tal vez se hubiese burlado de ti para toda la vida.

-Y tal vez jamás se hubiese casado contigo.

-No lamentes el pasado, Harry.

-No inventes un pasado, Hermione.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Harry inclinó su cabeza para besar a Hermione, pero ella se levantó y se fue al sillón de enfrente. Harry se lamentó por haber hecho eso. Suspiró.

-Dime otro momento que quieras recordar. No tengo toda la noche, Harry—le dijo Hermione apurándolo.

-Claro, tienes que darle de comer a tus hijos. ¿No?

-No es eso exactamente.

-¿Qué es¿A que vienes aquí, Hermione¿Por qué te presentes aquí y sólo quieres recordar momentos?—le preguntó Harry levantándose y mirándola.

-No te interesaría.

-¡Sabes que sí¡Vamos, Hermione¡Cuéntame!—exclamó Harry furioso sentándose al lado de ella. Tomó las manos y las sintió frías—. Tienes las manos heladas... ¿Qué sucede, Hermione?

-Hace frío afuera... ¿No recuerdas que vengo de afuera, Potter? Quiero otro recuerdo... ¿Qué cosas importantes más pasaron?

-¿El abrazo en el lago? Eso no lo olvido jamás.

Flash Back

-¡No puedo tolerar este calor!—gritó Ron dejándose caer en la hierba. Hermione se sentó riéndose del chico. Harry se sentó en el medio. Después de lo sucedido en la fiesta habían hablado muy poco. Hermione estaba fría y más insoportable que nunca.

-¿Y si mejor estudiamos?—preguntó Hermione sacando los libros y tomando uno. Harry se los sacó de las manos. Hermione se quedó mirándolo sorprendida.

-No lo harás. ¡Estamos dejando el colegio, Hermione!—se quejó Harry. Hermione se quedó en silencio con la mirada baja. Ron se quedó mirando eso.

-¿Y si tiramos a Hermione al agua?—bromeó Ron. Hermione abrió los ojos y empezó a balbucear. Harry y Ron se levantaron de repente. La chica se fue hacia atrás asustada. Harry la tomó en sus brazos y al alzó.

-¡Muévete, Hermione!

**-¡SUÉLTENME!**

Harry la tenía con fuerza impidiendo su movimientos. Ron le sacó los zapatos sin dejar de reírse. Hermione gritaba descontrolada. De repente, Padma le tocó el hombro al pelirrojo y él se dio vuelta. Harry lanzó, finalmente, a Hermione al agua.

-¡Eres un maldito!—exclamó Hermione furiosa con los ojos demasiado grandes.

-Vamos, no seas así. Es sólo para reírse. ¿Por qué no te ríes un poco?

Hermione bajó la mirada. Ambos estaban en medio del lago, el calor era sofocante e insoportable. La chica se rió y abrazó a Harry. El chico se sintió raro al tenerla tan cerca. Se fue hacia atrás sonrojado y ella se quedó mirándolo.

-Lamento lo que sucedió la noche de la fiesta. No quise decirte que te odiaba... eres un gran amigo... y un gran mago—susurró Hermione con las mejillas rojas. Harry se quedó mirándola.

-No tiene nada que ver que sea un gran mago. Eres una muy buena chica, eres inteligente y, aunque tengas un carácter muy especial, eres simpática. Y eres mi amiga... y no me interesa lo que sucedió. Lo tomare como un día loco—dijo Harry riéndose. Hermione bajó la mirada y buscó a Ron. Él estaba besándose con Padma. Los dos chicos se rieron del pelirrojo.

-Se terminó volviendo un Don Juan.

-Si... quien lo diría... Ron...—pensó Harry en voz alta. Hermione lo miró. Harry estaba mucho más alto que nunca y tenía que mirarlo desde arriba.

-Lastima que tu no te volviste un Don Juan—bromeó Hermione y se separó de él.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Tan tontos y a la vez tan ingenuos—pensó en voz alta Hermione. Harry se quedó mirándola. Había algo raro en ella.

-¿Y Cho¿Cómo está? Todavía no puedo creer que te hayas casado con ella.

-Tu te casaste con Ron—se quejó Harry mirándola con indiferencia—. ¿O no?

-Cierto. Pero... hay cosas diferentes.

-Ninguna es diferente, Hermione. Nos amamos muchísimo. Pasamos por millones de cosas... y tu.. te casaste con mi mejor amigo. ¡Y él te aceptó! Quisiera borrar todo eso de mi maldita mente—dijo Harry con furia.

-Tal vez... después de esto lo logres. ¿Tienes algún recuerdo más que sea cuando éramos amigos?—preguntó Hermione poniéndose seria y rígida, como solía serlo.

-No recuerdo bien. ¡Ah, si lo recuerdo! Un recuerdo muy cómico. Cuando Ron dio la opción de que podríamos estar juntos.

**FLASH BACK**

Harry y Hermione estaban sentados uno en frente del otro mirándose las caras. Una diversión increíble. La chica se cansó del tonto juego de Harry y tomó un cuaderno. Harry supuso que estaba tomando notas de algo seguramente.

Ron entró despeinado por la puerta con una sonrisa de victoria total. Harry lo miró y se rió. Hermione ni siquiera sacó los ojos de su cuaderno. El pelirrojo se dejó caer en el sillón y cerró los ojos agotado.

-¿Qué hacen?

-Absolutamente nada. Nos mirábamos la cara—le respondió Harry a Ron.

-¿En serio? Que aburrido. Yo vengo de estar con Padma. Tengo algo que decirles... ¡Es muy importante y serio!

-¿Padma está embarazada?—preguntó Hermione sarcásticamente sin sacar los ojos de sus cosas. Tomó un libro y empezó a tomar apuntes.

-No. Por supuesto que no—respondió el pelirrojo mirando a Hermione sin entender su enojo—. Para ustedes... ¿Pansy Parkinson es bonita?

-Es linda. Rubia, ojos claros... lindos rasgos. Nada más. De inteligencia carece. Y es muy fácil—le recordó Hermione mirando a los ojos a Ron—. ¿Todavía sigues en busca de algo mejor, Ron? Padma es una chica cualquiera... Pansy es tonta y ramera. Búscate a alguien inteligente, reservada... bonita...

-¿Cómo tú? Te estás describiendo, Hermione—bromeó Harry haciendo que las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaran de inmediato. Ella lo miró furiosa y sonrojada.

-Nunca saldría con Hermione. Lo único que sabe hacer Hermione conmigo es criticar lo que hago—le respondió Ron mirando la chimenea distraído—. En cambio... tu si harías una buena pareja con Hermione. Son tal para cual. ¿O me dirás que no?

-No.

-Vamos, Hermione. Harry es un buen partido. Es lindo, inteligente, buen mozo, protector, MUY valiente y es el niño que vivió—le aconsejó Ron poniendo su brazo en el hombro de Harry.

-No me gustan las celebridades.

-¿Y Krum?

-Nunca me gustó—le corrigió Hermione levantando la vista y también levantando un dedo. Ron y Harry se rieron—. A ti te gustó Fleur Delacour así que no hables de más, Ronald.

-Míralo. Estos ojitos verdes esmeraldas, esta cicatriz hermosa... este cabello que no se puede peinar. Es un buen partido—bromeaba Ron sin saber que estaba tocando un tema muy complicado.

-¿Por qué no te buscas una vida, Ron? O mejor dicho... ¿Por qué no te buscas una chica que esté no sea ramera?—le preguntó Hermione tomando sus cosas y desapareciendo.

-La verdad es que yo no la lastimé tanto. Exageró—dijo Ron mirando el agujero por donde Hermione había desaparecido. Pero, cambió la mirada y buscó la mirada de Harry—. ¿Tu quieres a Hermione?

-Claro que si. La quiero como tu la quieres.

-A eso no me refiero. Te pregunto si te gusta Hermione, Potter. Veo tus ojos brillando cuando la miras o cuando ella mueve un centímetro de su rostro.

-Deja Shakespeare, Ron. Ve a jugar Quidditch—le aconsejó Harry levantándose y desapareciendo él.

-¿Shakespeare¿Y ese quien es¿Un jugador de Quidditch?

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Es largisimo pero es muy bueno. Leanlo please:D

LunizLysius.


	2. Terminando Hogwarts

es el link de la canción que está en este cap. A su derecha podrán ver la letra. Espero que les guste el cap! Gracias por sus comentarios:D

LunizLysius 

Felices fiestas!!

* * *

**2 **

**Terminando Hogwarts**

Hermione se rió mientras que miraba las fotografías que Harry tenía en sus estanterías. Libros aburridos sobre magia, aunque a Hermione les interesaba. Fotos de Cho y sus hijos. Fotos de sus clientes y compañeros de trabajo. Pero nunca una foto de Ron o de ella.

-¿Por qué no tienes fotos mías o de Ron?

-Estoy peleado con Ron y si tengo una foto tuya aquí... Cho me matará. Y lo sabes. No creo que tengas una foto mía entre tus cosas—le dijo Harry sentándose en el asiento de su despacho.

-No la tengo a simple vista. Entre mis cosas la tengo escondida. Siempre pienso en ti, Harry. Eres algo muy importante en mi vida. Obviamente... mis hijas también lo son... pero tu, Harry...

Hermione se trabó. Se quedó mirando el suelo distraída. Harry se acercó a ella y tomó su barbilla levantándola. Se quedaron mirando. El chico se animó y besó los labios de Hermione. Ella respondió sin remordimiento pero después de un tiempo, algo largo, se alejó de él.

-No vine para esto. Vine por otro motivo. ¡Y no preguntes cual es! Pronto te lo diré.

-No tenemos toda la noche.

-Aunque no lo creas. Tenemos toda la noche...—le respondió ella mirando por la ventana. Harry se rindió y volvió a sentarse—. Quiero recordar el día que te enteraste que iba a ir al baile de Fin de Curso con Ron.

-¡Que día!

**FLASH BACK**

Hermione estaba distraída mirando la única ventana de la biblioteca donde se podía ver el campo de Quidditch. Sabía que Harry iba a estar todo el día practicando junto a algunos más de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Ron¿Qué haces tu en la biblioteca?—le preguntó Hermione al pelirrojo. El chico venía riéndose con ganas de la situación. La chica levantó una ceja despreocupada.

-Venía a pedirte algo. Es un pequeño favor. Quiero darle celos a Padma y la única manera es pidiéndote que... que vengas conmigo al baile. Sólo como amigos. Después puedes bailar con quien quieras—le dijo Ron sonriéndole divertidamente. Hermione pestañó varias veces y se golpeó la pierna. No era un sueño.

-Em... si, claro. ¿Nos vemos en la Sala Común?

Ron le dio un beso en la mejilla, algo raro de él, y se marchó sonriente. Hermione siguió mirando la ventana como si nada hubiese pasado. Suspiró y vio a Harry desde lejos. Pudo disimularlo y sonrió.

La misma chica estaba haciendo, horas después, sus deberes con mucho interés. Harry y Ron aparecieron por el retrato riéndose de una estupidez de un chico de primero. No se sorprendieron al ver a Hermione estudiando.

Ron se dejó caer en el sillón en el que estaba Hermione. Harry se sentó tranquilamente en el sillón de enfrente. La chica levantó la mirada y se rió de ambos.

-¿Piensan hacer los deberes?

-Mi querida y hermosa Hermione... ¿Sabes que ya terminamos Hogwarts? Esos deberes que nos dan es para que hagamos algo—le dijo Ron. Hermione sabía que tenía razón. Ya habían terminado los Éxtasis y estaban completamente fuera de Hogwarts.

-Lo sé... pero bajan puntos si no los hacemos. ¿Quieres que Gryffindor pierda puntos, guardián de Gryffindor?

-Igualmente yo los ganare después con mi juego—bromeó Ron agrandando su ego. Harry se rió. Ron se había vuelto muy egocéntrico. Harry suponía que era por Padma, ella lo admiraba mucho.

-Como quieras.

-¿El día del baile también estudiaras, Hermione?—le preguntó Harry nombrando el tema. Él deseaba invitarla pero no se animaba.

-Obvio que no. Tengo que vestirme y arreglarme—susurró Hermione sonrojándose. Harry y Ron rieron.

-¿Con quien irás, Harry?—preguntó Ron distraídamente mirando el techo.

-Aún no he invitado a nadie. Siempre me fue muy complicado. ¿No quieres ir conmigo, Hermione?—le preguntó Harry divertido. Hermione abrió los ojos y sintió que una cascada de agua fría caía en su cuerpo.

-Lo... lo siento, Harry. Iré con Ron.

-¿Con Ron?—preguntó Harry. El pelirrojo empezó a reírse—. Pero... Ron... tu estás con Padma. ¿No es así?

-Si. Pero le quiero dar celos para que muera por mí.

-Pero... tal vez alguien quería invitar a Hermione y... y.. y tu la estás usando para dar celos. ¿No lo has pensado?—le preguntó Harry poniéndose rojo. Hermione pensaba que era un mal sueño.

-Pero en el baile nos separaremos. ¿Por qué te haces tanto problema, Harry¿Querías invitar a Hermione?

-¡Si! Es a la única mujer que me animaría a invitar—susurró más que rojo. Hermione empezaba a enfadarse.

-Pero seguramente... la usarías para ir al baile y después bailarías con otra. ¿O no es así¡Vamos, Harry! Hermione siempre ha sido nuestra salvación. Aunque en 4to se burló de nosotros.

-No me burlé de ustedes. Un chico que en verdad me quería me invitó al baile. No como ustedes. Ambos me usan para lo que quieren. Son dos malditos. Los odio. ¡No puedo creer que me hagan sentir así!—exclamó Hermione furiosa. Tomó todos sus libros y se marchó diciendo cosas que nadie entendió.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho!

-Fue tu culpa. No la hubieses invitado.

-¡Pero quería invitarla!—exclamó Harry furioso. Ron suspiró y alzó los brazos. Harry imitó a Hermione salvo que él se fue a su habitación.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Esas eran nuestras primeras peleas con Ron. Él nunca te quiso. Siempre te usó. ¿No lo ves?—le preguntó Harry acercándose a ella. Hermione se rió.

-Es tarde para decirme eso, Harry. ¿No lo crees?

-Si. Es cierto. ¿Qué quieres recordar?—interrogó Harry sentándose al lado de ella. Hermione se quedó mirándolo unos minutos y se incorporó.

-Cuando hablamos antes del baile en tu cuarto.

**FLASH BACK**

Harry se arreglaba el moño una y otra vez. Estaba nervioso, no dejaba de admitirlo. Iba a ir con Luna al baile. Era una gran amiga para él. Cuando intentaba peinarse el cabello frente al espejo del baño, escuchó su hermosa voz.

-Harry...

-¿Hermione¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Harry saliendo del baño.

Hermione tenía un hermoso vestido color oro. Estaba lleno de volados y no era tan largo como antes. Tenía el cabello liso sin ningún arreglo. Pero estaba hermosa. Tenía maquillaje y del cabello resplandecían pequeños brillos.

-Wow... que bonita estás. Siempre eres la sorpresa—bromeó Harry riéndose y acercándose a ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ron no está. Dijo que te iba a buscar. Los demás salieron a buscar a sus parejas.

-Quiero pedirte perdón. Sabía que ibas a ser el último en salir de la habitación. Siempre has sido muy detallista—susurró Hermione avergonzada. Hermione tomó el peine con el que Harry intentaba peinarse. Ella misma empezó a peinarlo, poniéndose en puntas de pie.

-No estoy enojado contigo.

-No parecía. No me has hablado en toda la semana. No me contaste que decidiste ir al baile con Lunática Lovegood—dijo Hermione dejando el peine y sonriendo. Harry se miró al espejo y notó que el cabello volvía a su mismo lugar. Se acercó a ella y ambos se rieron.

-Dile Luna—corrigió él—. Luna y yo estábamos hablando de camino a una clase y decidí invitarla. No sé por que. No es tan raro como tu y Ron. Siempre supuse que iban a terminar juntos.

-No estoy interesada en Ron, Harry—susurró Hermione acercándose a Harry. Él se quedó mirando el rostro de Hermione. Cada milímetro. Notó uno que otro error en su maquillaje. Una pestaña había caído de su rostro y descansaba en su mejilla. El chico apoyó delicadamente su dedo en la mejilla desapareciendo la pestaña.

-¿En quien entonces, Hermione?

La chica se puso en puntas de pie, pero sin cerrar jamás los ojos. Harry apoyó sus manos en el cuello de la chica. Cuando ambos iban a cerrar los ojos, Ron entró con una sonrisa.

-¡Bueno, bueno¡Me parece que estás intentando coquetear con mi pareja de baile, amiguito!—bromeó Ron acercándose a los dos apenados chicos—. ¡Que vergüenza! Los encuentro a punto de besarse en mi habitación.

-Nuestra habitación—corrigió Harry rápidamente. Hermione salió corriendo apenada.

Fin Flash Back 

-Que hermoso recuerdo. No podía creer lo necio que eras, Harry—se rió Hermione cruzándose de piernas. Harry también se rió.

-¡No te rías de mí! Era tan tímido para esas cosas. Si tu no te ponías en puntas de pie jamás me hubiese acercado—confesó enrojeciéndose.

-Pero no demostraste lo mismo a la hora del baile.

-Estaba enloqueciendo. Me habías dejado con las ganas ese momento... y lo logré.

Flash back 

_**It's a little bit funny this feeling inside**_

_**I'm not one of those who can easily hide**_

I don't have much money but boy if I did 

_**I'd buy a big house where we both could live**_

-Vamos, Hermione... baila conmigo. Ron se fue con Padma y Luna desapareció. Baila conmigo—le rogó Harry riéndose de su mejor amiga. Hermione tomó su mano riéndose. Harry la llevó al centro de la fiesta. Era la primera vez que iba a bailar en serio. Estaba nervioso.

-No sabes bailar... ¿No es cierto?

-No... en absoluto. Jamás he bailado. Y estoy temblando—susurró Harry confesándose. Hermione lo miró sin entenderlo. Harry se acercó a su oído—. Que estoy temblando... ¿Podrías enseñarme?

_**If I was a sculptor, but then again, no**_

_**Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show**_

_**I know it's not much but it's the best I can do**_

_**My gift is my song and this one's for you**_

Hermione se rió de esa confesión. Tomó la mano del chico con fuerza y seguridad. Lo miró sin reírse. Harry se puso firme. La chica tomó la mano del niño que vivió y la apoyó en su cadera. Ambos empezaron a bailar riéndose.

-¿Te diste cuenta de que esta canción es muggle?

-¿La conoces?

-Obvio. Es una hermosa canción. Me gusta mucho—le gritó, ya que no se podía escuchar por lo alta que estaba la música. De repente, vio como todos bailaban de otra manera. La mujer apoyaba sus brazos en los hombros del chico. Harry le sonrió a Hermione e imitó a las parejas.

-Harry...

-Calla.

_**And you can tell everybody this is your song**_

_**It may be quite simple but now that it's done**_

_**I hope you don't mind**_

_**I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**_

_**How wonderful life is while you're in the world**_

El chico no dejaba de mirar el suelo con algo de miedo. Hermione miraba directo a los ojos de Harry. El chico temblaba y era algo evidente. De lejos, la chica vio a Ron y Padma besándose en la oscuridad. Esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-Mira—le susurró al oído. Harry giró su cabeza mirando al par. Hermione se apresuró y subió su rostro. El chico volvió a girar su cabeza para quedar a centímetros de los labios de Hermione.

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss 

_**Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross**_

_**But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song**_

_**It's for people like you that keep it turned on**_

-Lamento no haberte invitado...

-Lamento haberle dicho a Ron que sí—susurró Hermione avergonzada. Harry cerró los ojos y se acercó a la chica. Granger estaba apunto de gritar como una loca pero cerró los ojos esperando el beso del chico.

Varias personas miraron a los dos chicos, que por 7 años habían sido amigos, besándose en medio de la pista de baile. Ron se separó unos minutos de Padma y se quedó mirando eso con algo de envidia. No podía evitar sentir envidia. No sabía por que. Hermione nunca había sido su tipo.

Harry abrazó con aún mas fuerza a Hermione de la cintura. La chica abrazó mas su cuello contenta por el beso.

_**So excuse me forgetting but these things I do**_

_**You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue**_

_**Anyway the thing is what I really mean**_

_**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.**_

-Harry... lo... lo siento—susurró Hermione alejándose de él. El chico la miró sin entender. La canción había terminado y una canción no muggle empezaba. La tomó con fuerza de la mano.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo.. no quería besarte.

-Vamos, Hermione, hace más de dos días que queremos besarnos. Lo sabes. ¿Por qué te quieres ir?—le preguntó sin entenderla. Hermione se soltó de él.

-Lo siento. Me confundí.

FIN FLASH BACK 

-El peor y el mejor baile de mi vida—susurró Hermione estirándose. Harry dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. ¿Qué sucedió después de eso?

-Estuve enojado contigo por lo que quedaba del colegio. No te hablaba. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¡Claro que sí! Estaba tan confundida. Te quería pero... no quería estar contigo. ¡Que adolescente que era!—exclamó Hermione riéndose.

-Y me vas a decir que ahora eres una chica sumamente adulta—se rió Harry de ella. Hermione levantó una ceja sin entenderla.

-Claro... y tu también eres muy adulto.

-Obvio.

-¡Por favor! Una persona adulta no vive recordando su vida... no está las veinticuatro horas mirando una foto recordando viejos tiempos—le dijo Hermione levantando la voz furiosa. Harry la fulminó con la mirada.

-Como si tu no hicieras lo mismo.

-Tengo a mis hijas que alimentar—le respondió furiosa y dándose la vuelta. Harry pudo ver una enorme herida que tenía ella en la espalda. El hombre se acercó a ella y acarició con la yema de los dedos su piel. Hermione cerró los ojos dolorosamente. No era el daño físico, no le dolía la herida, sino era el daño emocional que le causaba que Harry hiciera eso.

-Pensé que la habías ocultado con alguna clase de hechizo—susurró.

-No... me hace recordarte. Ron siempre me gritaba que guardaba esta herida por ti... y así es—le respondió ella dándose la vuelta y quedando en frente de Harry.

-Yo aún conservo el tatuaje que me hiciste esa vez—recordó el chico riéndose mucho. Hermione levantó la mirada y sus ojos brillaron—. Cho nunca supuso nada.

-¿Puedo...?

-Si, tonta—susurró Harry. Hermione se acercó a él y empezó a desabotonar la camisa del chico que un día había sido suyo. Cuando pudo ver su cuerpo, vio todas las heridas de batalla que tenía pero también pudo ver un tatuaje en el pecho. Una pequeña pero hermosa H.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas. Se tapó la cara con rapidez y la ocultó. Harry se acercó a ella pero levantó su mano impidiendo el paso.

-No... aléjate—susurró tapándose la cara y secando las lágrimas. Cuando se reincorporó lo miró sonriente—. Lo siento. Me dejé llevar por las emociones.

-Yo también.

-Quiero recordar cuando me ignorabas.

Flash Back 

-Buenos días—susurró Hermione cuando se sentó en frente de Harry esa mañana. El chico no la miró ni le respondió el saludo. Tomó unas tostadas y el diario que una lechuza se encargó de llevarle—. ¿Cómo dormiste?

Harry no le respondió. Leía tranquilamente el diario. Hermione se mordía el labio nerviosamente. Su pie golpeaba el piso con ansiedad. Quería saltar de la mesa y besarlo. Pero se contuvo y giró para hablar con Dean sobre muggles.

-¡Buen día, parejita enamorada!—bromeó Ron sentándose al lado de Hermione. Al sentarse, empezó a comer enloquecidamente y sin hablar.

-¿Cómo dormiste, Ron?

-¿Dormir? Pasé la noche con Padma... no dormí nada—le confesó Ron. La chica abrió los ojos horrorizada. Ron empezó a reírse sin parar—. A veces eres tan ingenua, Hermione. Debes empezar a enseñarle cosas, Harry.

-¡Ron!—exclamó Hermione golpeándolo y sonrojándose salvajemente—. No soy una ingenua.

-¿Ah no? Si no te digo que ayer me acosté con Padma pensarás que "pasar la noche" con alguien es jugar a la cartas o simplemente hablar compulsivamente—se rió Ron. Acarició el cabello de la castaña.

-Eres un vulgar. Al menos yo soy una persona decente.

-No parecía. Ayer Harry y tu no parecían ser muy decentes durante la hora de bailar—siguió bromeando. Harry levantó la vista finalmente.

-Yo no hablo de lo que hiciste con Padma. No empecemos a pelearnos, Ron—le dijo deteniendo el descontrol de Ron. El pelirrojo enmudeció. Harry tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

-¿Sucedió algo más después del beso, Hermione?—le preguntó Ron a su amiga.

-No... yo me marché avergonzada. Creo que está enojado por eso. No me habló en toda la mañana—susurró Hermione triste. Ron apoyó su mano en la pierna de Hermione.

-Tranquila, Hermione. Él te quiere. Volverá a ti.

Fin Flash Back 

Harry empezó a reírse compulsivamente. Hermione suspiró furiosa y se cruzó de brazos. El chico no dejaba de reírse de ese comentario tonto que había hecho Ron. La noche estaba horrible. Estaba lloviendo sin detenerse y había truenos.

-Muy gracioso. Empiezo a cansarme de tu estupidez.

-¿Por qué nunca descubrió Cho que tienes un tatuaje de una H en tu cuerpo?—le preguntó Hermione. Harry suspiró y levantó una ceja.

-Mi hijo se llama Harold. Ella pensó que me lo había hecho por él.

-Y pensar que yo misma te lo hice con magia—bromeó Hermione sonriéndole como en los viejos tiempos—. No puedo recordar... ¿Cuándo nos arreglamos?

-Cuando terminó el colegio.


	3. Adultos pero aún adolescentes

**3**

Adultos pero aún adolescentes FLASH BACK 

-Harry ¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó Hermione desde la puerta de la habitación de los chicos. Harry estaba poniéndose los zapatos. Ese era el último día en Hogwarts. Los tres amigos habían prometido lanzar sus cosas al río. Harry tenía una pequeña bolsa con cosas que habían sucedido importantes.

-Ya estás casi adentro—susurró Harry mirándola. Hermione vestía muggle. Tenía una pollera hasta las rodillas y una camisa.

-Venía a pedirte perdón otra vez. No podemos estar peleados el último día de clases. Has destruido a Voldemort... eres el victorioso. Ya no hay peligro.

-Pero mucha gente murió en vano. Y los Mortifagos están todos vivos. No matamos a ninguno. Pronto vendrán. Por ti, por mi o por Ron. Esto no terminó—le dijo Harry con seriedad. Estaba sentado en su cama. Hermione se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Por qué eres así de cerrado?

-Por que a nadie le interesan mis historias. A nadie le interesa como se siente Harry Potter. Te perdono, Hermione... pero déjame tranquilo.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Que necio. Jamás olvidaré ese día.

-¿Por qué?—preguntó Hermione mirándolo seriamente.

-Por que ese día me dijiste que no me querías. Mentiste... y yo te creí. Pensé que en verdad amabas a Ron... me hiciste mucho daño.

-A partir de aquí... los recuerdos son tristes... ¿No es cierto?—le preguntó Hermione a su amado Harry. El chico no respondió por unos minutos. Eso le dolió aún más a Hermione—. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no nos vemos, Harry?

-¿5 años? El tiempo de vida de tu hija menor... Cyndy—recordó Harry el nombre de su hija. Hermione tenía la mirada baja, seguramente estaba llorando.

-Cuando ella nació yo...

-No quiero que me lo digas. Dímelo después... cuando lleguemos a esos años—le pidió Harry sumergiéndose en el recuerdo de esa última noche en Hogwarts.

**FLASH BACK**

-Todo terminó. Mañana... cada uno ira a su casa... mañana cada uno hará su vida... jamás volveremos a vernos—susurró Harry mirando el lago donde pensaba dejar sus cosas, como había prometido el trío.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que dejar de vernos? ¿Quieres acabar nuestra amistad?—le preguntó Hermione poniéndose en frente de él. Tenía los ojos rojos.

-No quiero que estén más a mi lado. Los Mortifagos los podrían lastimar.

Hermione, empezando a llorar, levantó su mano y le pegó una bofetada al chico. Ron se quedó en silencio, como lo venía haciendo desde antes. Harry se quedó mirando a Hermione sin poder creer lo que ella le había hecho. La chica saltó sobre él y lo abrazó llorando.

-¿Por qué eres así, Harry? No puedo estar sin ti—le susurró Hermione abrazándolo fuerte. Harry no la abrazó. Ron entendió lo sucedido.

-Los dejaré solos. Nos vemos mañana en el tren—dijo Ron tirando sus cosas al lago. Miró a esa pareja sintiendo algo de envidia. Ese mismo día se había dado cuenta de por que besaba a tantas chicas sin sentir nada. Por que a la única que quería era a Hermione. Y quería que tenga celos, pero ella estaba pendiente de Harry. Y siempre lo había estado. Siempre era Harry y Harry... nunca era él. Se fue lamentándose.

-¡Harry! ¡Háblame!—le gritó Hermione en un mar de lágrimas. Harry se acercó a su rostro y la besó como nunca. La chica no podía creer lo bien que besaba Harry. Lograba que el beso fuera de lo más perfecto. Tan perfecto había sido que sus mejillas quedaron rojas.

-¿Por qué me besas?

-¿Desde cuando se preguntan los besos...?—le preguntó Harry sin sonreír. Hermione lo miró a los ojos. Harry la había besado con amor pero... ahora parecía que poco le importaba si Hermione viviera o no.

-Lo siento... no quise besarte.

-¿Otra vez con eso?—empezó a enojarse el pobre niño que vivió. Hermione sentía tanto odio en su cuerpo. Harry no la quería sólo jugaba con ella. Lo hacía por que se sentía solo. Por eso la besaba. No por que quería.

**-¡SI!** ¡Otra vez con esto! ¿Y sabes por que lo hago? ¡Por que amo a Ron!

-¿Qué, que? ¿Qué rayos dices? Hace dos semanas que estás conmigo coqueteando y besándome—gritó Harry furioso. Hermione abrió los ojos con dolor. La estaba tratando de ramera. Eso era lo que más le dolía.

-Lo hice por que quería que Ron me mire. Y lo logré. Ron le confesó a su hermana que me ama. Gracias, Harry—le agradeció con una sonrisa falsa de maldad. Se dio la vuelta pero el chico la tomó con fuerza del brazo. Sus dedos se apretaban más y más, dejándole unas marcas rojas en su blanco brazo.

-Dime que no es verdad.

-¡Me lastimas, Harry! ¡Suéltame!—le gritó Hermione furiosa intentando soltarse de él—. Siempre te dolió saber la verdad, Harry. Pero esta es la verdad. Amo a Ron y cuando salga de acá me casare con él. Y serás el padrino.

Hermione se fue llorando silenciosamente. Había hecho muy mal. Jamás se había comportado así.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi actitud durante todos esos años había sido... una simple pantomima—le explicó Hermione abrazándose las piernas. Harry se quedó mirándola—. Cambié muchísimo a partir de ese día. Me volví más sarcástica, fría y asquerosa. Pero cuando volvía a verte... volvía ser la misma Hermione de antes.

-A mi me sucedía lo mismo contigo. Sentía que te odiaba y todo el tiempo pensaba que te odiaba. Pero cuando te veía... no podía olvidar lo mucho que significabas para mí. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Hermione? ¿Por qué me mentiste que amabas a Ron?

-Cuando me besaste... sentí que me amabas. Ese fue uno de los mejores besos... pero cuando nos separamos... tu mirada no mostraba amor. Y pensé que me habías usado. Me sentí tan mal... tan traicionada... usada—susurró Hermione mientras que su voz se iba quebrando. Ya no quería llorar más. Era muy tonto seguir llorando.

-Siempre te ame—le recordó él.

-Pero ese día no parecía... para nada. Parecía que fuera otra más en tu vida.

-A partir de ahí... jamás me hablaste. Te alejaste de mí... en el tren... hablé con Ron.

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Tienes idea de donde están mi hermana y Hermione?—preguntó Ron dejando de comer ranas de chocolates. Harry miraba por la ventana distraído.

-No... desde ayer que no veo a Hermione.

-Me dijo que estabas enojado con ella. ¿Por qué? Ayer... parecían estar muy juntos—susurró Ron con un tono de voz interesado y curioso.

-Hermione me confesó que te ama... y que no a mí.

Ron se quedó inmóvil sin poder creer lo que Harry estaba diciendo. Hermione estaba en el vagón con Ginny y algunas de Gryffindor. Él lo sabía. Había escuchado su voz y la de Ginny en un vagón lejos de su vagón. Ron parecía estar completamente feliz por esa noticia.

-Jamás estaré con ella... no te preocupes. Ella siempre fue tuya—le dijo Ron apresuradamente recordando cuando vio como se besaban en el baile—. Además yo estoy muy acaramelado con Padma.

-Al final lograste estar con Patil—bromeó Harry olvidándose de ello.

-¡Si! Me fue sumamente complicado... ya me besó... y ahora voy por mas. Siempre he querido a Hermione como una amiga...

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Me mintió. Me mintió como jamás lo había hecho.

-Lo hacía por tu bien. No quería que te enojes con él.

**-¡NO LO DEFIENDAS!—**gritó Harry alterado mirando a la chica. Hermione suspiró dándose cuenta de que Harry aún seguía siendo un adolescente enojado.

-Ni Ron sabía lo que sentía, Harry... además... yo empecé a salir con él cuando nació tu hijo Harold—le recordó Hermione con sarcasmo. Harry suspiró y volvió a sentarse.

-Es cierto.


	4. Tu recuerdo me hace bien y me hace mal

**La verdad es que no me gusta HSM , pero está canción me encanta. Para entrar mejor en el recuerdo me hace bien y me hace mal **

**FLASH BACK**

Harry ordenaba sus cosas mientras que miraba la habitación que iba a compartir con su nuevo compañero de universidad. No sabía ni siquiera su nombre. Pero poco le importaba. Había viajado a Estados Unidos para alejarse de tanto dolor. No quería ver a Hermione ni a Ron. Además sabía que si se mudaba a la Universidad de Aurores de Estados Unidos, los Mortifagos iban a buscarlo ahí.

De repente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró su compañero robusto. Recordó su nombre. John. Tenía una mirada algo enojada.

-Me he encontrado con una chica que dice conocerte—le dijo arrastrando las palabras. Harry se quedó mirándolo algo sorprendido. Dejó sus cosas de lado. John se corrió y entró Cho Chang a la habitación.

-¡Harry! ¡Sabía que eras tu!—gritó la hermosa joven abrazándolo con fuerza. John miró su trasero por casi inercia. Harry lo miró furioso.

-¡Cho! ¿Qué haces aquí? No sabía que estabas estudiando para ser Auror. Es una gran sorpresa—admitió Harry no sabía que Cho era inteligente, en verdad estaba seguro de que no lo era.

-Siempre quise serlo. Es como ser policía. Yo sabía que tu estudiarías para serlo pero... jamás pensé que lo harías en USA.

-Digamos que he tenido problemas en Londres y he decidido venir aquí. Igualmente... nadie me espera allí—confesó Harry. Cho lo miró y se rió.

-Claro... ¿Te tengo que creer? ¿Cómo el niño que vivió no tiene amigos esperándolos? ¿Y el pelirrojo y Granger? ¿No te esperan?

-No. Ellos ya no son mis amigos.

Cho se quedó mirándolo sorprendida y sintió pena por él. Pero por dentro sonrió victoriosa. Harry iba a ser suyo, como siempre lo había soñado.

**FLASH BACK**

-No puedo creer que me cuentes ese recuerdo. ¡No tiene emoción! Mejor resume que sucedió y dejaré el asco que le tengo a esa "chinita"—bromeó Hermione sonriéndole. Harry sonrió contento de sus celos.

-Me puse de novio con Cho a los meses, después de ser buenos amigos. Pero sentía que Cho no eras tu... y ella lo notaba. Siempre estabas en toda discusión. Y un día me llamó Molly Weasley diciéndome que debía asistir al casamiento de Ginny y Colin. Si o si.

-Y ahí nos encontramos. Fue completamente horrible.

-Por suerte fui solo. Ella no se molestó. No quería a Ron. Y tampoco te quería a ti—le recordó Harry levantando un dedo.

-Pero bien que ese día volviste a cruzar tus labios con los míos.

-Era inercia.

-Yo diría que debilidad.

-Necesidad—corrigió Harry sonriendo aunque no era para reírse.

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Harry, cielo!—gritó Molly contenta abrazándolo y llorando. Ron estaba detrás con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Cómo te ha ido en Estados Unidos? Me dijeron que a la universidad que vas es muy rígida.

-No lo crea, Molly. Suelen ser muy amables... y siempre he sido estudioso—se rió Harry bromeando. La mujer sonrió y le dejó lugar a Ron para que se abrazaran. Los dos se abrazaron.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-¿Por qué lo abrazaste?—le preguntó Hermione interrumpiendo el recuerdo.

-Por que aún no sabía que iba a engañarme. Yo le mandaba cartas todos los meses y él a mí.

-Nunca supe nada.

-Le dije que no te dijera nada. ¿Puedo seguir con mi recuerdo?

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Estás muy maduro, amigo!—exclamó Ron como saludo. Harry se rió pero era verdad. El chico estaba muy alto, tenía lentes diferentes. Eran cuadraditos que lo hacían seductor y le daban un aire de estudioso. Sus ojos estaban mas brillantes que antes. Su cabello un poco más arreglado y moderno. Tenía un traje precioso negro.

-¡Tu también! Me he enterado de algo ¿Estás con Parkinson?—le preguntó riéndose.

-¡Mejor ni hables de eso! ¡Esa chica es muy mala para Ron! ¡Él debería estar con Hermione! ¡Ella le dijo a Ginny que gustaba de ti!—gritó Molly y eso le dolió a Harry pero lo ignoró.

-Sigues con ella—afirmó Harry y le dio una palmada en la espalda riéndose—. Lo que yo más deseo es... ¡Ver a la novia! ¿Podré pasar?

-¡Claro! Está en su cuarto. Ya sabes, la puerta rosa—le dijo Ron algo bromeando. Cuándo estaban de vacaciones, Harry solía ir al cuarto de Ginny a hablar con ella y a molestarla. Siempre hablaban de Hermione.

El chico subió las escaleras buscando a Hermione desesperado pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Hermione debería estar en algún rincón escondiéndose de él. Pero la ceremonia iba a empezar y no podían no verse.

Golpeó la puerta de la novia y se encontró con el rostro de una hermosa Hermione. Tenía el cabello con perfectos rizos, sus ojos eran miel como la propia miel. Harry se quedó boca abierto y ella también se quedó muda.

-¡Harry!—exclamó Ginny corriendo hacia él. Hermione se marchó en silencio. Ginny no lo notó. Hermione nunca le había confesado que aún amaba a Harry. Ambos chicos se abrazaban con fuerza.

_**¡Qué raro!**_

_**Me encuentro ya**_

_**Viendo desde fuera.**_

_**Estoy aquí, mas quiero yo**_

_**Aún estar allí.**_

_**¿Y cómo pude yo creer**_

_**Que sí hay milagros?**_

_**Por eso tengo que fingir**_

_**Que hoy me da igual.**_

-¡Estás tan bonita, Ginny! No puedo creer que te cases con alguien que no sea yo. Me engañaste—bromeó Harry haciendo reír a Ginny. La chica lo golpeó débilmente.

-Yo tampoco.

Mientras Hermione bajaba las escaleras con rapidez intentando esquivar sus sentimientos y verdades. Se había engañado a si misma durante todos esos meses y años. Ron estaba esperando al fin de la escaleras.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, Ron—le respondió mirando el comedor. No había nadie. Todos deberían estar en la ceremonia esperando a Ginny. Ella tenía un vestido rosa hermoso pero algo corto.

-¿Es él no es cierto? Lo viste y volviste a sentir lo mismo de antes—descubrió Ron con algo de cólera en él.

-Ve con Pansy, Ron. Déjame en paz—le pidió Hermione yendo hacia la ceremonia, que se hacía en el patio completamente decorado y limpio.

Minutos después, Ginny caminaba junto a Arthur del brazo. Hermione miraba eso con unas increíbles ganas de llorar. Harry aún no estaba. Ron estaba con Pansy de la mano. Ella lucía su hermoso cabello rubio y un vestido blanco.

-Hola ¿no? Ni siquiera me saludaste—le dijo Harry posicionándose al lado de ella. Hermione tembló al escuchar su voz pero se mantuvo regía.

_**Y canción que te oí cantar**_

_**Yo reconocía.**_

_**Tu sonreír me hizo sentir que**_

_**Podía yo cantar.**_

_**Mas luego pues cambiaste tú**_

_**Esa melodía**_

_**Con corazón vacío me**_

_**Acabas de dejar.**_

-No tengo por que saludarte. No es una obligación—le respondió ella intentando parecer severa. Pero tenía muchísimas ganas de besarlo e irse de la ceremonia.

-Sabes que si lo es.

No hablaron después de eso. Toda la ceremonia estuvieron callados mirando a Ginny. Estaba completamente hermosa y contenta. Durante la fiesta, tampoco se hablaron. Harry pensaba en Cho y pensaba que tal vez podría engañarla. Miraba a Hermione, que hablaba con sus antiguos compañeros de clases.

-Hola, «Hagui»—dijo una voz que él conocía pero se había olvidado.

-¡Fleur!—exclamó sonriente abrazándola. La chica le sonrió pero se separó de él al minuto—. ¿Hablas ingles?

-Si, Bill me ha dado muchas clases—le comentó ella. Estuvieron unos minutos callados en silencio—. No quiero que Hermione sea mi cuñada.

-¿Qué dices?

-Mira, Harry... yo... he notado algo hoy... y me gustaría hablarlo contigo antes de hacerlo con Hermione. He visto lo que sucedía con ustedes dos en la ceremonia. Vi tus ojos llenos de amor y esperanza...y los de ella también—le dijo Fleur. Siempre había sido muy detallista y eso molestaba un poco a Harry.

-Son nuestros problemas, Fleur.

-Si no te apresuras la perderás. Ron está pesando dejar a su novia y quedarse con Hermione. Lo sé... se lo dijo a Bill y él me lo confesó. Y yo notó que tu la quieres... y ella a ti. Será mejor que... vayas a hablarle.

Harry, sin saber por que fue hacia Hermione, la tomó de la mano y se marcharon de la ceremonia. Ron miró eso mientras que abrazaba a Pansy y bailaba con ella.

_**Pero sé que no lo eras tú.**_

_**No hay tal fantasía.**_

_**El sueño nunca se**_

_**Realizó.**_

_**Y hasta yo hoy veo que**_

_**Tomé mis sentimientos por verdad.**_

_**Lo que vi me gustó,**_

_**No hay más tú y yo.**_

-¿Perdiste algo, Potter?

-Mucho—le susurró él yendo hacia la casa y olvidándose de que ese mismo día se casaba Ginny. La chica se quedó mirándolo sin entender.

-Déjame... no quiero que nada suceda hoy. He podido vivir sin ti.

-¿No era que lo amabas? ¿No era que amabas a Ron? ¿No era que no podías estar sin él? ¿No era así?—le preguntó Harry intentando acabar su mentira.

-Claro que es así.

-¿Y por que sigue con Pansy? Desde que nos dejamos de ver que él está con ella. Si tanto lo amas como dices él estaría contigo—le dijo Harry. Hermione bajó la cabeza con tristeza—. ¿Por qué me mentiste así?

-¡Nunca te mentí!—gritó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

Harry acorraló a Hermione en una pared. Ella intentaba moverse. Estaban en el segundo piso. Cerca de la habitación de Ginny. Todo era peligroso para ambos adultos, aunque aún adolescentes.

-Déjame... lo amo. Lo amo.

**-¡NO LO AMAS!—**gritó Harry y le plantó un beso que dejó inmune todo los sentidos de Hermione. Se quedó petrificada correspondiendo el deseado beso de Harry.

_**¿Estaba yo**_

_**Tan ciega de verdad?**_

_**Cuando flotabas,**_

_**Yo me caía,**_

_**¡Y sin protestar!**_

-¿Y... por que si lo amas...—le preguntaba Harry entre el beso. Hermione lo besaba con desesperación y pasión. Sabía que él se iría pero no quería perder ni un segundo—, por que si lo amas... me besas así?

-Calla...

Se hundieron en un beso mucho más apasionado que él otro. Harry no podía controlarse. Tantos años amando a Hermione y ella le correspondía.

-¿Por qué te vas a cambiar, Ginny? ¡Estás hermosa así!—exclamaba la mejor amiga de Ginny. Ambos se separaron con rapidez de un tirón. Hermione estaba roja. Harry tenía todo el brillo labial de la chica en sus labios.

-¡Por que no soporto el vestido...! ¿Qué hacen aquí?—preguntó Ginny sorprendida al verlos juntos.

-Nada... estábamos hablando.

-Claro... estaban hablando. ¿Y por que están jadeando y Harry tiene tu brillo labial en casi toda la cara?—preguntó Ginny enojada. Harry se pasó la mano por la cara con rapidez.

-Estábamos arreglando una asignatura pendiente—le dijo Harry y se marchó mirando a Hermione vengativo.

_**Lo que vi me gustó,**_

_**Pero a ti, no.**_

_**No hay más tú y yo.**_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Wow... que recuerdo... largo—susurró Hermione volviendo al tiempo actual, donde su amor no podía lograrse jamás. Harry se quedó mirándola—. ¿Por qué nunca salió en el periódico o en "Corazón de Bruja" que salías con Cho?

-No lo sé. Creo que mi vida ya no les importaba para nada—pensó en voz alta Harry mirando a su chica.

-¿Qué sucedió con Cho?

-Le conté todo... le conté que te amaba... que no podía estar sin ti y que... no quería estar contigo—dijo él y se rió por esa tonta explicación—. Se enojó y rompimos. Me recibí como Auror... y apareciste en la fiesta. Nunca olvidaré mi rostro de sorpresa y asombro...

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Vamos, hermano! ¡Cho es algo pasajero! ¡Ya te enamoraras otra vez!—lo intentó animar John esa noche donde iban a ser graduados, al fin. Harry tenía la mirada en el suelo.

-Tu no entiendes, John. Nunca estuve enamorado de ella. Yo amo a otra chica... vive en Londres—le explicó con tristeza. John se quedó en silencio.

-¿Crees que hoy vendrá?

-Para nada. Ella me odia... pero yo no puedo olvidarla. Y sé que la amo. Por que si no sintiera nada la olvidaría—le comentó Harry con dolor. Se levantó y abrazó a su compañero de habitación—. Fue un verdadero placer conocerte, John. Has sido un buen amigo y compañero.

-Gracias, Harry. Tu también lo fuiste. Aunque algo gruñón y callado.

John fue hacia la puerta y se sorprendió al abrirla. Una chica de cabello castaño y ojos miel lo miraba. Tenía un top rosa y una pollera negra. Era un chica bellísima en su habitación.

-¿A quien buscas?

-A Harry Potter. Me dijeron que esta es su habitación. ¿Es así?—le preguntó ella queriendo mirar hacia atrás. Harry había ido al baño a peinarse. John suspiró triste.

-¿Eres la chica de Londres?

-¿Londres? Vivo allí... no sé si soy "esa" chica—le dijo la chica con timidez. John se quedó admirándola.

-Creo que te está esperando. Un placer conocerla... señorita...

-Hermione. Un placer conocerlo a usted también—le dijo sin preguntarle el nombre. Cerró la puerta y se quedó detrás de ella. No quería moverse. Todavía no entendía como se había animado a ir hacia allí.

Tenía que ir a ver a sus padres, que residían en Nueva York, y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que viajar un poco y ver a Harry. Cuando entró notó que era un fiesta de graduación y se cambió en un baño. La maleta la había dejado con un simpático recepcionista.

-¡John! ¿Por qué siempre usas el gel ese que suelo usar?—le preguntó Harry saliendo del baño y quedando petrificado al ver a Hermione frente a él.

-Hola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte. ¿No puedo? ¿O es un pecado?—le preguntó intentando fingir ser inocente. Harry suspiró y se acercó a ella—. Estás muy hermoso. No pude decírtelo la otra vez. Pero nunca has estado tan bonito.

-Tu también estás hermosa. Siempre lo fuiste... en ningún tiempo quisiste admitirlo. Es bueno que ahora lo aceptes—bromeó Harry acercándose a ella. Puso sus manos en el cuello de la chica como si siempre hubiese soñado eso. Le sonrió contento y feliz—. No tienes idea lo mucho que te amo, Hermione.

Y ese fue el empuje perfecto para que ambos empezaran a besarse con la pasión perdida en ellos. Harry cerró la puerta con llave cansado de las interrupciones. Hermione empezó a desarmar el moño que tanto le había costado armar a Harry.

-¿No irás a la ceremonia?

-¿Para que? Acá está el amor de mi vida y allá están unos cuantos bobos que no conozco—bromeó Harry lanzándose en la cama junto con Hermione.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Sin comentarios.

-Lo mismo digo.


	5. Ataques Mortifagos

5

**5**

Ataques Mortifagos

-Lamento lo sucedido ese día—susurró Harry mientras que cada uno recordaba a su gusto ese memorable recuerdo. Hermione tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Yo no lo lamento. Fui por que quería estar contigo. Quería terminar todo el dolor que había sufrido durante tantos años—le dijo Hermione furiosa por la declaración de Harry.

-¡No lamento lo que sucedió! Lamento que no haya sucedido más veces.

**FLASH BACK**

Harry abrió los ojos abrumado y cansado, pero con una sonrisa en sus ojos. Horas después había despertado y se había encontrado con Hermione en sus brazos. Pero al abrir los ojos de dio cuenta de que no estaba cierta chica. Se levantó de la cama asustado y se encontró con una pequeña carta y una foto. Se acercó a ella.

"_Querido Harry:_

_Lamento tener que irme pero debo volver con mi novio. Lo lamento desde lo más profundo de mi corazón pero no puedo estar más contigo. Ayer fui a tu habitación, viajé tanto... sólo para terminar algo que había comenzado desde que estábamos en 1er año._

_No te usé, te amo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Pero quiero que lo nuestro quede aquí como un amor que no pudo ser por cosas tontas._

_Siempre tuya,_

_Hermione Granger"_

Una foto de ellos dos abrazados se movía frente a sus ojos. Harry guardó la foto y la carta. Se cambió y empezó a empacar. John entró, la puerta la había abierto Hermione, y se quedó mirándolo sorprendido.

-¿Te vas con la chica? ¡No me habías dicho que era tan hermosa!

-Ella se fue. Y vuelvo a Londres por ella. No me importa la carrera, no me importa el titulo. Yo vine aquí por que quería olvidarme de ella... pero descubrí que no podré hacerlo—le explicó Harry rápido mientras que guardaba sus cosas.

-¡Harry!—exclamó John tomando sus cosas y deteniéndolo—. No puedes hacer esto. Estás dejando todo por una mujer que se marchó. Si se marchó es por algo. No hagas locuras, Harry. Guarda tus cosas pero ve a buscar un departamento. Vuelve con Cho y empieza una vida común.

-¡No lo haré! ¡Ella lo es todo para mí!

-¡No puedes acabar tu vida, Potter!—le gritó John.

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No lo diré.

**-¿POR QUÉ TE FUISTE?—**gritó Harry recordando ese dolor en su pecho. Hermione empezó a llorar de nuevo abrazándose el cuerpo.

-Estaba saliendo con Ron... sentí culpa... me acobardé. Por favor... perdóname, Harry. Estaba tan asustada. Temía de que Ron se enterará...—le explicó Hermione mirándolo con profunda tristeza. Harry no quería abrazarla, no quería tocarla.

-¡Me arruinaste la vida! ¡Arruinaste por completo mi vida! ¿Por qué no te quedaste? ¿Por qué no me diste una oportunidad si tanto me amabas?—le gritó Harry completamente dolorido.

-¡Por que me hacías daño! ¡No debía estar contigo...!

-Nunca entendí por que. Teníamos la misma religión, los mismo códigos de sangre... ¿Por qué no podíamos estar juntos?—le preguntó Harry llorando ahora él. Era algo completamente triste que un hombre llorara.

-No lo sé... por el destino. Yo pensé... que el destino iba a encontrarnos otra vez. Yo quería volver y decirle a Ron que lo nuestro no funcionaba... y volvería contigo. Pero las cosas no se dieron así. Además... sucedió lo de los Mortifagos.

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Harry, cielo! ¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó Molly esa noche en la que se encontró con Harry en su puerta. Con una valija y una sonrisa débil.

-Vengo a visitarlos. ¿Podría pasar? Disculpa la hora—le dijo Harry entrando mientras que Ginny bajaba las escaleras pálida—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué todos están asustados?

-Hubo un accidente en el Ministerio... los Mortifagos atacaron. Debemos ir—le explicó la pelirroja poniéndose su capa. Molly se mordía el labio con dolor.

-Por favor, ten cuidado, Gin. Cuídate. No sabes lo que haces.

-Yo la acompañaré. Soy un Auror—le dijo Harry y ambos fueron hacia el Ministerio. No hablaban para nada. Estaban callados en el camino. Harry no podía creer que ya tenía que luchar contra los Mortifagos.

Al llegar se encontraron con un vestíbulo lleno de muertos. Harry y Ginny se taparon la boca horrorizados. Aparentemente, eran muchísimos. Ginny corrió hacia el vestíbulo siguiente y se encontró cara a cara con una verdadera batalla.

Harry vio a Hermione peleando contra una Mortifaga. Ron peleaba con Goyle y de lejos vio a Colin peleando con Crabbe. Harry se acercó y ayudó a Ron a pelear pero un rayo pasó por su brazo. Se dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente con Draco Malfoy.

-Con que aquí tenemos a la nueva generación de Aurores. Uno más tonto que el otro. Es una suerte que Pansy se quedará de nuestro lado—empezó con su tontería Draco—. ¿Y tu, Potter? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No era que estabas en Estados Unidos?

-Pero volví. Y fue una suerte ya que encontré este desastre que estabas por crear, Malfoy—le dijo Harry furioso y corrió hacia él.

La pelea comenzó. Maldiciones volaban los aires sin encontrar una victima. Hermione peleaba con Pansy hasta que finalmente la desmayó. Fue hacia Ron y él le dijo que ayude a Harry.

-¡Muere, Potter!—gritó Malfoy sacando una daga y lanzándosela a Harry. Un juego muy sucio. Hermione corrió hacia él y se tiró sobre el cuerpo de Harry. Ambos cayeron al suelo mientras que Hermione lloraba del dolor.

**-¡HERMIONE!—**gritó Ron asustado y corriendo hacia ella. En ese momento, llegaron los viejos Aurores y los Mortifagos desaparecieron. Hermione abrazaba a Harry llorando.

-Lo siento... perdóname—le susurró ella. Ron fue hacia ella llorando. Harry no entendía nada. Remus, que había aparecido de la nada, tomó a la chica en sus brazos y fueron hacia San Mungo.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-¿Por qué me pediste perdón esa noche?—le preguntó Harry sentándose a su lado para admirarla mejor en silencio. Hermione se sintió un poco intimidada.

-Por que ibas a enterarte de lo peor. Sigamos recordando.

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Cómo está?—le preguntó Harry a Ginny, que salía de su habitación.

-Bien... tengo que decirte algunas cosas antes de que te enteres tu—le dijo la chica con voz muy seria. Un Sanador salió de la habitación y se acercó a los chicos.

-¿Usted es el novio de la chica?—le preguntó el sanador a Harry. Ginny se mordió los labios. Harry se quedó mirándolo pero después bajó la cabeza.

-Él no es... ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Por que debe felicitarlo. La mujer está embarazada—le informó. Ambos levantaron la cabeza sorprendidos—. No se preocupe... el bebé está en perfecto estado.

El Sanador se fue y Harry le pegó a la pared con furia. Ginny lo miró apenada y lo abrazó con fuerza. El chico la abrazó y empezó a llorar en sus hombros.

-Harry... no quiero decirte esto pero es mejor que lo sepas. Hermione está de novia con Ron—susurró la chica con timidez. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y vio en ese momento al pelirrojo caminando hacia él. El niño que vivió se separó de Ginny para ir hacia Ron.

-Hola, Harry—susurró Ron preocupado.

Harry le pegó una bofetada con el puño cerrado haciendo caer a Ron y deslizarse hasta la pared. El pelirrojo se levantó y le pegó a Harry.

-¿Por qué me pegas, estúpido?

**-¡YO LA AMABA! ¡Y TU LO SABIAS! ¡TE LO DIJE MILLONES DE VECES! ¡ME ENGAÑASTE! ¡TE QUEDASTE CON ELLA! ¡ENGAÑASTE A TU MEJOR AMIGO!**—le gritaba pegándole de nuevo a Ron. Estaba descontrolado.

-¡Deténganse!—gritaba Ginny pero sin querer entrometerse en la pelea. Harry estaba descontrolado. No podía creer lo que oía.

**-¡ELLA VINO LLORANDO A MI! ¡YO LA AMABA DESDE SIEMPRE!—**le gritó Ron furioso y con la cara completamente roja—.** ¡ME DIJO QUE TE ODIABA Y QUE QUERIA OLVIDARSE DE TI! ¡HACE DOS MESES!**

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Me traicionaste, Ron. Te odio... tantos años de amistad para que me engañes. Olvídate de mi... has perdido mi amistad—le dijo Harry yéndose lleno de dolor y de tristeza.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Lo... lo siento—susurró Hermione. Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó dejando escapar un suspiro en su oído. La chica tenía un peso al recordar ese recuerdo pero no dijo nada.

-Ya no tienes por que pedirme perdón, Hermione. Ya todo es pasado. Quiero amigarme con Ron. Quiero volver a ser lo de antes. Ambos somos grandes, estamos casados y con hijos... ya todo es pasado—le susurró Harry manifestando lo que venía pensando en años.

-Lo harás, Harry. Tenlo por seguro—le dijo ella con una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

-¿Cuántos meses tenías de embarazada?—le preguntó Harry como si fueran mejores amigos y se contarán todo. No como si fueran amantes durante años.

-16 semanas. Fue una locura ir al ataque. Después nunca más fui a uno. Dos años en una Universidad para que después no me dejarán ir. ¿Qué sucedió después? ¿Volviste a Estados Unidos?

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí?—susurró Cho abriendo la puerta de su departamento. Harry se puso de rodillas y sacó un anillo de diamantes que tenía en sus manos.

-Cho... ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?—le preguntó él decidido.

Durante su vuelta a Estados Unidos, cuando dejó el hospital, decidió casarse con Cho. Anhelaba formar una familia, como lo habían hecho Ron y Hermione. Deseaba ser por fin feliz. Ese mismo día pensó en dejar atrás a Hermione.

El día de su boda, recibió unas flores blancas hermosas con un listón azul que él reconocía. Era Hermione. Las colocó en la mesa con una sonrisa mientras que miraba a sus invitados. Todos los Weasley, menos Ron y Hermione, fueron invitados. Cho invitó a muchísima mas gente que Harry.

A fiesta fue increíble. Pero hubo un error. Ginny le confesó que Hermione iba a tener a una nena tal día. Harry escuchó y fingió no importarle.

Pero el 3 de mayo, Hermione recibió una tarjeta de "Primer bebé" sin nada escrito pero con el mismo listón azul. La chica empezó a llorar cuando lo vio y más cuando vio a su bebé.

**FIN FLASH BACK**


	6. Secretos y más recuerdos

Holiz! :) Como están! Perdonen la tardanza! Y perdonen si no respondí Review! La verdad es que se me hace una pelota enorme de RR y no sé cual firme y cual no! Así que pido muchisimos perdón! A partir de mañana empiezo a responder tTODOS! Y sobre las preguntas o lo que ustedes descubrieron no puedo decirles nada. Pronto sabrán quien es quien :)

La canción: Laura Pausini - Entre tú y mil mares

/watch?vhG7DWyZcEk

* * *

**6**

Secretos y mas recuerdos

-Ya empieza a amanecer... ¿Nos queda mucho tiempo de recuerdos?—le preguntó Hermione mirando preocupada el amanecer. Harry suspiró y miró sus manos.

-¿Cómo le pusiste a tu primer hija?

-Akima—susurró ella con cierto dolor. Harry le sonrió contento—. ¿Qué sucede?

-Que hermoso nombre.

-¿Cuándo volvimos a encontrarnos?

-Cuando me casé con Ron—le explicó Hermione algo confusa pensando. Harry suspiró y se rió.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

* * *

**_Ya no tengo miedo de ti,_**

**_Ya toda mi vida eres tú._**

**_Vivo tu respiro que queda aquí,._**

**_Que consumo día tras día._**

* * *

Harry viajaba a Londres cansado y dolorido. Había estado viajado mucho por partes del mundo para hablar con diferentes Aurores. Y ahora debía ir a Londres. Pero iba a ir, mas que todo, por que deseaba encontrarse de nuevo con Hermione. Al menos quería verla. No quería ver a Ron. Para nada. Sólo ella.

-Hola—susurró Harry cuando Hermione abrió la puerta de su casa. Ella se quedó asombrada cuando lo vio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte. Aún sigues siendo mi amiga. ¿O no?—le preguntó Harry con mucha pesadez—. ¿Puedes salir a caminar un poco con tu amigo?

-Ahora no puedo... estoy con...

-Con tu hija, lo sé. Pero al menos mañana...

-Mañana me caso, Harry—le susurró Hermione con tristeza. Ella bajó la cabeza.

-No me importa. Quiero hablar contigo. Por favor. Es lo único que te pido. ¿No puedes dejar con alguien a tu nena?

-Espérame en frente de la Casa de los Gritos—le dijo Hermione y cerró la puerta. Entró en la habitación de su nena de dos años.

-¿Quién era, mamá?—preguntó una nena de ojos color esmeralda y cabello negro azabache. Hermione le sonrió contenta—. ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Quién era?

-Un amigo. Pero se tenía que ir. Vamos a la casa de la tía Ginny, Akima—le dijo ella.

* * *

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-¿Por qué vimos tu recuerdo?—le preguntó Harry sin aire y jadeando. Hermione lloraba con dolor abrazándose el cuerpo. Más dolor tenía por lo que iba a suceder después de que cayera el sol.

-Por que yo quise mostrártelo, Harry.

-Akima... es igual a mí—susurró el hombre estallando en un mar de lágrimas.

-Akima es tu hija... no la hija de Ron—le confesó Hermione llorando igual que él. Harry no podía creerlo. Por años y años pensó que sólo tenía dos hijos. Y ahora aparecía Hermione diciéndole que esa pequeña, que ahora tendría sus 15 años, era su hija.

-No... no puedo creerte. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?—le preguntó Harry descontrolado. Hermione lloraba sin parar. Lo había oculto muy bien. Él único que lo sabía era Ron.

-Por que te casaste con Cho. Yo quería cuidar a la nena por mi cuenta... pero Ron dijo que no importaba nada... y que se casaría conmigo cuando descubriera que Akima lo amaba a pesar de decirle que él no era su padre—le explicó Hermione.

-Vamos a verla. Vamos a decirle todo—le dijo Harry tomándola de la mano.

-No quiero. ¡Por favor, Harry! ¡Está amaneciendo! ¡Termina los recuerdos!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por que debo irme! ¡Te lo suplico, Harry! ¡Recuerda nuestros últimos encuentros!

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Por qué has venido a verme un día antes de que me casara?—le preguntó Hermione sentándose en un banco al lado de Harry. El chico miraba la casa concentrado.

-Por que quería decirte y manifestar lo mucho que te amo—le dijo dando vuelta su cabeza y besándola. Hermione no correspondió el beso.

**_No puedo dividirme ya entre tu y mil mares,_**

**_No puedo ahora estarme quieta y esperarte._**

**_Yo que había estado por ti,_**

**_En un cualquier lejana ciudad,_**

**_Sola, por instinto sabiendo amarte_**

**_Sola y siempre ya junto a ti._**

-Harry... yo... no quiero seguir con esto. Tengo una hija... y estoy por casarme. Mi vida ha cambiado. Ya no estoy para juegos—le dijo Hermione con tristeza.

-¿Esto te parece un juego?

-Si... un juego que cada día nos lastima más. Ya no podemos vivir sin que algún día nos veamos. Por favor, Harry... dejemos de vernos. Por favor. Quiero seguir mi vida en paz. Quiero casarme y tener muchos hijos—le explicó Hermione intentando no lastimarlo, pero el hombre estaba a punto de quebrar.

**_No puedo dividirme ya entre tu y mil mares,_**

**_No puedo ahora estar cansada y esperarme._**

**_Mi vida, no, no aguanto, amor._**

**_O regresas o quédate,_**

**_No vivo ya, no sueño ya._**

**_Tengo miedo ayúdame._**

**_Mi vida, no, no te creo, amor._**

**_Te me vas y todavía_**

**_Me juras que es la última,_**

**_Es mejor si no me fío._**

-Hermione... yo... no puedo hacerlo. No puedo estar sin ti.

-¡Harry! Estás casado—le susurró Hermione algo enojada.

-Pero... yo... no la amo como te amo a ti. ¡Desde que te conozco te he querido! Y por tontas cosas nos hemos separado. Por favor... Hermione, al menos déjame verte como solemos hacer—le pidió Harry con tristeza.

-¡No y no! Si nos seguimos viendo nos estamos destruyendo completamente. Yo tampoco amo a Ron. Yo le pedí que se casará conmigo para olvidarnos de todo. Él quiere olvidarse de Pansy y yo de ti. Y nos casaremos para formar un amor. Con nuestra hija.

**-¡¿ESTÁS MOSTRANDO LA VIDA PERFECTA QUE TIENES?! ¡TE FELICITO! ¡GRACIAS POR DESTRUIRME ASÍ! ¡GRACIAS!—**exclamó Harry riéndose compulsivamente. Estaba apunto de quebrarse.

* * *

**_Busco en la noche,_**

**_En cada estrella tu reflejo,_**

**_Mas todo esto no me basta ahora._**

**_Mi vida, no, no aguanto, amor._**

**_O regresas o quédate,_**

**_No vivo ya, no sueño ya._**

**_Tengo miedo ayúdame._**

**_Mi vida, no, no te creo, amor._**

**_Te me vas y todavía_**

**_Me juras que es la última,_**

**_Es mejor si no me fío._**

-No es así. Te estoy diciendo algo para que lo imites. ¡Vive de una vez por ti mismo, Harry!—exclamó Hermione. Harry se quedó callado y sacó su varita.

-Sólo quiero que hagas algo. Que grabes con magia tu nombre en mi pecho. Cuando te olvidé... lo borraré... sólo has eso—le pidió Harry desabotonándose la camisa. Hermione sacó su varita y grabó una hermosa H. Se levantó, besó la frente de Harry y se marchó con la cabeza baja. Harry escuchó su celular y atendió:

-Harry... soy Cho. Estoy embarazada.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Jamás te olvidé como ves—susurró Harry con una sonrisa tímida. Hermione no le prestó atención—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?

-Hace 5 años. Los dos casados, con dos hijos y sin soluciones en las manos.

-Y fuiste tu la que apareció esa noche en mi oficina. Tu rompiste el trato. Dijiste que no querías verme nunca más—le dijo Harry con algo de furia.

-Es cierto. Este es nuestro último recuerdo, Harry. Luego me iré.

**_No puedo dividirme ya entra tu y mil mares._**

* * *


	7. Jamás te olvidaré

Agradezco a la gente que estuvo pendiente de este fic, a la que no también. Este es el final. El último capitulo. A ver que descubren.

* * *

**7**

**Jamás te olvidaré**

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

_**Tu recuerdo sigue aquí,**_

_**Como un agua a cero,**_

_**Rompe fuerte sobre mi,**_

_**Pero a fuego lento.**_

_**Quema y moja por igual.**_

_**Y ya no sé lo que pensar,**_

_**Si tu recuerdo me hace bien**_

_**O me hace mal.**_

Harry se quedó mudo al ver como la puerta de su oficina se abría y entraba Hermione Granger. Un traje hermoso y un tapado de piel la cubrían del frío y de los ojos de Harry. Se acercó a él y lo besó como en sus años de adolescentes. Harry dejó caer la lapicera y se quedó sorprendido.

-Te amo...—susurró Hermione dejando esos segundos para respirar y seguir besándolo como antes. Ella misma desabotonaba la camisa de Harry con desesperación.

-Hermione... detente. Estás arruinando tu propio plan.

-No me importa—le dijo ella volviendo a besar. Harry intentó seguir hablando pero el beso lo calló. La chica se quedó mirando asombrada el tatuaje que tenía en su pecho. Sus mejillas no pudieron no ponerse rojas.

-No importa nada más que tu.

-¿Y tu familia? ¿Y tu vida? ¿Y tu corazón?—le preguntó Harry tomando las manos de Hermione y quedando en frente de él—. Hermione... ¿Por qué haces esto?

**-¡POR QUE TE AMO, HARRY POTTER! ¡NO PUEDO ESTAR SIN TI! ¡FINGO NO AMARTE Y AMAR A MI ESPOSO! ¡PERO NO PUEDO! ¡MI AMOR POR TI ES TAN GRANDE COMO EL AMOR QUE SIENTO POR MIS HIJAS!—**exclamó ella besándolo de nuevo. Harry la besó de nuevo pero volvió a detenerse.

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces? ¿Estás segura de que quieres volver a todo esto?

-¿Por qué preguntas tanto? ¿Por qué eres tan dulce y bueno? Cualquier hombre al que estuviera besando y sacándole la camisa no preguntaría estás cosas—le dijo Hermione con completa razón.

* * *

_**Un beso gris, un beso blanco,**_

_**Todo depende del lugar,**_

_**Que ya me fui, eso está claro,**_

_**Pero tu recuerdo no se va.**_

_**Siento tus labios en las noches de verano,**_

_**Ahí están ahogándome en mi soledad,**_

_**Pero a veces me quieren matar.**_

* * *

-Por que te amo, Hermione. Por eso pienso en tu bienestar. No lo hagas. No te hagas daño—le pidió Harry pero ella seguía.

-¿Tu quieres? ¿Quieres que yo siga? ¿Me amas en serio? ¿O ya te enamoraste de ella?—le preguntó una Hermione celosa. Harry se quedó mirándola y ahora él la besó. Ambos se besaron mientras que Harry le sacaba delicadamente el tapado, dejándolo caer al suelo.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

_**A veces gris, a veces blanco,**_

_**Todo depende del lugar,**_

_**Que tu fuiste eso es pasado,**_

_**Sé que te tengo que olvidar,**_

_**Pero yo le puse una velita**_

_**A todos mis santos.**_

_**Ahí están para que piensen mucho en mi,**_

_**No debes pensar en mi.**_

* * *

-Hicimos el amor y... ¿Qué más pasó?—le preguntó Hermione intentando recordarlo y mirando con impaciencia el amanecer.

-No recuerdo... ¡Ah, si! Te fuiste dejándome una carta que sólo decía "_Te amo_". Ya amaneció.

Hermione dejó escapar una lágrima con tristeza y se acercó para besar a Harry de improviso. Lo besó con sumo dolor pero después el beso se puso más apasionado. Sintió que perdía fuerzas.

-Harry, te amo. Has sido lo más importante de mi vida. Te has convertido en toda mi vida. Lo has sido todo. Por favor... no te olvides de mí. Me estoy muriendo, Harry.

-¿Qué? ¿Muriéndote? ¿Pero como?

-Mi cuerpo volvió para recordar nuestros tiempos. Hasta el amanecer. Te lo ruego, Harry. No me olvides. No dejes que lo nuestro se vuelva sólo un recuerdo. Un amorío. Por favor. Te amo... y por favor... ama a Akima. Dale el amor paternal que Ron intentó darle—le dijo ella llorando a lágrima viva.

-Si, te lo prometo. Por lo mucho que te amo.

-No dejes a Cho... no es necesario. Haz tu vida pero con Akima a tu lado. Y... amígate con Ron. Él te quiere a pesar de todo y quiere volver a ser tu amigo. Adiós, Harry—le susurró ella besándolo y desapareciendo completamente. Harry intentó abrazarla pero ya no estaba.

* * *

_**Piensa en mi,**_

_**He sentido tu veneno al corazón,**_

_**Piensa bien,**_

_**Que quema y moja, que viene y va**_

_**¿Tu donde estas?**_

_**Atrapado entre los versos y el adiós.**_

* * *

Un lechuza golpeó la ventana mientras que Cho entraba llorando al despacho. Se quedó mirando a su esposo con una carta en las manos. El hombre no entendía nada. Sentía sueño, dolor y mucho sufrimiento.

-Harry... Hermione Granger ha muerto en un accidente—le susurró Cho llorando. Abrió la carta que llevaba la lechuza y rezaba:

"_Harry... Hermione falleció esta noche. Un auto la atropelló en el barrio muggle hace dos días. Estuvo en coma hasta ahora. Desearía que vengas a su funeral. Para despedirnos de ella. Hay muchas que cosas que decirte._

_Ron"._

-¿Irás?—le preguntó su mujer.

-Si. Cuida de los chicos. Iré al funeral—le dijo Harry levantándose de la nada y tomando su abrigo. Cho lo tomó del brazo con fuerza.

-Espera que levante a los chicos y vamos—le dijo con seguridad. Harry se dio cuenta lo muy agradecido que estaba de tener a Cho como su esposa. Harold y Michael estaban dos minutos después vestidos de negro y con cara de sueño. Cho le sonrió y viajaron por un trasportador que Harry se apresuró a crear.

* * *

Llegaron a la Madriguera. Todo era un mar de lágrimas. Todos lloraban la rápida perdida de una chica tan viva. Harry caminó sin saludar a nadie y fue hacia el cuerpo frío de Hermione.

-Prometo todo lo que pediste. Te amo—le susurró él y se levantó para ver a Ron frente a él. Ambos se miraron y abrazaron llorando con dolor. Ambos habían amado alocadamente a la mujer que descansaba en ese ataúd. No podían dejar de llorar. Harry tomó una flor blanca y la dejó en el ataúd. Luego tomó el listón que solía guardar y también lo dejó.

-Lamento todo lo que te hice, Harry. Eres un amigo de fierro... y yo te engañé. Espero que sepas perdonarme algún día—le dijo Ron con los ojos rojos. Harry le sonrió débilmente y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Ya te perdono hoy, Ron. Ahora quiero ver a Akima—le dijo Harry. Ron lo condujo hacia adentro de la casa. Harry temblaba nervioso. No vio que desde lejos, Cyndy, hija de menor de Hermione y Ron, y Michael, hijo menor de Harry y Cho, se miraban y se reían como dos nenes.

-Akima... tengo algo que contarte que te pondrá feliz—le dijo Ron entrando a la habitación de Ginny. Ahí estaba la pelirroja y la nena de 15 años. Ambos se miraron. Los ojos esmeraldas se posaron en él. Harry se quedó mudo. Petrificado. Era igual a él pero en mujer. Era hermosa como su madre.

-Akima... soy... soy Harry Potter—susurró Harry costándole hablar y sin poder unir las palabras.

-¿Papá?—le preguntó la nena sonriendo después de tanto tiempo. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Harry, vio desde la ventana de Ginny, como una mujer le sonreía desde los bosques y desaparecía. Tal vez estaba loco... tal vez jamás hubiese pasado nada esa noche. Tal vez fue un sueño en el que Hermione le gustó entrar. Tal vez si... o tal vez no. Los misterios de la vida jamás los descubriremos.

* * *

**FIN**

**Fecha de inicio: ****domingo, 17 de diciembre de 2006 7:01:02**

**Fecha de fin:**** martes, 23 de enero de 2007 07:54:32**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**Wow... esta ha sido una historia que salió de la nada pero me encantó como quedó. Me gustó como Hermione es importante. Me gustó todo. Akima, un personaje muy importante. Tal vez haga una segunda parte, donde Akima vive con su padre o Ron tiene que cuidar de Cyndy, ¡Y de que no se enamoré de Michael! Cho, la verdad, que la hice cambiar. Y siempre Fleur presente para abrir los ojos.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Estado emocional de la escritora:**** Cansada de los chicos molestos y pegajosos.**

**Estado físico:**** Tengo sueño y me pesan los ojos.**

**Especiales gracias a:**

**Giuliana Z, Akira, Virginia A, Sonia E, Florencia F. Marisa N, Iván S, Federico C, Florencia R y Maria Sol G.**

* * *


End file.
